1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article delivery system that is suitably used for a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-315867 discloses a printing apparatus that comprises a discharged sheet stacker and a discharged rolled-sheet stacker. The discharged sheet stacker is contractible, and the discharged rolled-sheet stacker can be attached to or removed from the discharged sheet stacker when in the contracted state. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-315867, when using rolled sheet having a habit of curling, sheets are discharged to the discharged rolled-sheet stacker, and in other cases, sheets are discharged to the discharged sheet stacker.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-315867, when a printing apparatus has a stacker, the size of the required stacker becomes larger the larger the sheets become, and the operation for attaching or removing the stacker requires additional work.
Therefore, it is feasible to provide a stacker that is separate from the printing apparatus, and when necessary to connect the stacker to the printing apparatus. However, in the case that the connection is not perfect, there is a high possibility that sheets will become jammed.